PVC jacketed metal-clad (PVC-MC) electrical cable is commonly used for conducting electrical supply in homes and residential buildings. PVC-MC cable typically includes a plurality of internal conductors within an interlocked conductive armor layer covered by an outer jacket of PVC (polyvinyl chloride). The armor in many cases may serve as the grounding path for the cable.
PVC-MC electrical cable is rated for use in direct burial and may be used to power outdoor equipment. In the connection of PVC-MC cable to an outdoor electrical box, it is important to achieve a rain-tight connection while at the same time achieving a proper grounding path between the armor shell and the electrical box.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a rain-tight fitting for connecting PVC-MC cable to an electrical box in an outdoor application.